The present invention relates to a construction of a rotary machine such as a totally enclosed fan-cooled rotary motor.
A conventional totally enclosed fan-cooled rotary motor has, as shown in FIG. 5, a fan cover 1 for covering a cooling fan (not shown) of the machine. The fan cover 1 is fixed by bolts 8 to fan cover mounting seats 7 which are in turn formed on an end bracket 6 provided at one end of a cylindrical stator frame 3.
The conventional motor of the above-mentioned type entails the following problems. During manufacture, since the process of assembling the fan cover inevitably involves the steps of positioning the fan cover and fastening the bolts, it is difficult to improve the efficiency of the assembly operation. In addition, since the assembly requires a large number of component parts, it is difficult to reduce production cost.